


Die Puppe

by Akihamsss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Horror, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Nightmare Fuel, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, RivaMika Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihamsss/pseuds/Akihamsss
Summary: Levi was a young man who lived alone in a small victorian house inherited from his deceased mother, Kuchel. To be exact, he's not living alone.FOR RIVAMIKA WEEK JANUARY 2021: FIRST IMPRESSION
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: RivaMika Week 2021





	Die Puppe

The first time he encountered _her_ , it's not a very pleasant meeting yet horrifying. Two weeks after Kuchel passed away, Levi packed his mothers' belongings to the basement. The basement was actually quite large for a small house. There were a lot of antiques, some sort of his late mother's collection, decorated surrounding the basement. Black and white photographs of his ancestors arranged along on the dull coloured wall. The place was dark and it was only lit up by small light bulbs. It seems the basement was like a living room rather than a typical 'house basement'. Levi rarely went to the basement because once Kuchel scolded him.

_"Levi, I don't want you to go there, I know you will throw away my 'dirty' old thing, clean freak!"_

The basement was uncomfortably cold the moment he steps in there. While Levi arranged the boxes, he couldn't deny cold chill sensation started to creep up. Suddenly, there was a knock. Again, there were knocking sounds which getting louder. Levi glanced beside him. The knocking sounds coming from the old wardrobe. He slowly walked toward the wardrobe and opened it. The moment he looked inside the wardrobe, he backs away immediately and his heart racing fast. He could feel his hands getting sweaty and it disgusts him. His eyes still locking at the huge porcelain doll sitting inside the wardrobe.

The doll had black shoulder-length hair and dressed in an old fashion crimson gown. It had a 'Mona Lisa's smile' written on its face and its' eyes seem moving at every movement that Levi produced. The doll had been sitting in the basement for a long time. He didn't even have the knowledge about the doll's existence. So, this was what his mother had been hiding for her entire life? 

He picked up the doll by its neck and he saw a gold bracelet on its left wrist. A name was engraved on the bracelet.

**_'Mikasa A.'_ **

Her dark coloured eyes shine and its gown was not that dusty. Surprisingly, the doll was clean as if it's been cleaned every day.

"Mother must be the one who cleans this shit,"

Levi put the doll back to its original position and leave the basement.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Levi had a nightmare and he couldn't get a nice sleep for the entire night. Every time he awakens, his body will be sweaty and shaking uncontrollably, his feet were freezing, and heart beating fast. He feels he was chocked by someone and it was difficult to breathe. Levi tried to sleep again but he will be seeing the horrific images in his dreams.

In his dream, a bloody young woman appeared, standing in the dark and gazing at him intently. Light streaming on her face. Levi couldn't make out of her face because it was somehow crushed and he'd noticed she lost an eyeball. The other dream, he will saw the same woman lying on the floor with a large pool of blood. Her body was twisted in a strange position and her mouth gaped wide. One of the dreams that he terrified the most was where he could hear someone screaming for help. That was when he froze looking at the decapitated body of the young woman. 

That time he stopped falling back to sleep.

A cup of tea should be nice.

\---

Days gone by, Levi had a similar nightmare at every night. Dark circles and bags under his eyes were getting more obvious. His office friends did ask him about it and told him to sleep well but he quickly denied them. Levi told them about the creepy doll and the nightmares that he had been through. One of his friends told him the doll was cursed. She asked Levi to burn the doll and throw the ashes to the lake. He did realize that time when he found out the doll, he's been suffering a lot. Insomnia, anxiety, stress and such.

He needs to get rid of _her_ quickly.

The same night, Levi did what he'd been told. He burned _her_ in the backyard. Picked up the ashes into a small plastic bag. Drove his way to the lake located far away from his home. Then, threw away the plastic bag.

The same night, he finished his task.

The same night, he could sleep well.

\------------------------

The next morning at the office, Levi told his friends he'd already get rid of that stupid doll. Hange, one of his colleagues, announced to the group that they will have a new worker. The door of the office opened and someone came in, the morning sunlight from the huge window glasses of the office streaming over the woman's' shoulders. Then, the person closed the door and Levi saw a young woman, dressed in a white blouse and a black pencil skirt which highlighted her curves. She had pale skin, black chin-length hair and a beautiful pair of grey colour eyes. Levi guessed that this woman was part of Asian by looking at her face. She was indeed an attractive woman.

_"Beautiful," He thought._

"Oh! You finally came, Ms Ackerman!" Hange said and shook her hand with the new staff. "What a coincidence, you had a similar last name with Levi! Yo Levi~ she could be your relative!"

When Levi looked up at the woman, she smiles at him and offered her hand toward him for a handshake. The knowing and mysterious smile that she gave to him was making him have an uncomfortable sensation and kinda remind him of _someone_. Not someone but _something._

Not to be disrespectful, Levi ignored the thoughts and shakes his hand with her. The moment he held her hand, shockingly, The young woman's hand was cold as ice and Levi feel his head throbbing. He takes a glimpse on the young woman's left wrist and Levi felt his blood ran cold.

It's the same gold bracelet that _the doll_ had.

"Nice to meet you, sir, I'm Mikasa Ackerman,"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

....

"Okay that's all children, go back to sleep," A mother commanded to her three children.

The kids listened intently to their mother's story that she told just now. It's weird that the young kids like them love to hear some sort of paranormal things.

"But mom........I want more!" The boy pouts. " I want to know more what's happening!!!!"

The mother let out a soft laugh and ran her hand through his hair. The boy was still upset with his mother and looked away from her.

"Baby...what if I tell you it was a true story?"

"Really??"

"Yes, that's how I met your father,"

_Das Ende._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there readers! I would like to thank you for reading this short one-shot. This is my first time joining the Rivamika Week and I'm also happy the Rivamika Week are back!
> 
> I'm sorry the story kinda sucks and short but I tried to contribute something to the Rivamikas haha!


End file.
